I'll protect you
by AnimeKittyLover
Summary: A look through my character's eyes as she finally snaps at the Knight Commander and the Templars. After witnessing the events that set in motion, a bloody battle, there was one more little problem to deal with.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age 2, only my character, no one else 

She knew, She knew once she had decided to help it would be a bad idea. She just didn't know how bad it was. Everything was in complete silence, at least everyone around her and her companions was. Pink fire like ashes fell down from the sky; pretty yes, but also the telltale sign that the most important religious area in the whole city was destroyed. All destroyed by the man who claim to have love her. She should've felt angry, no enraged at him. She should've felt betrayed but she didn't. Not one ounce of emotion went through her. 

No anger, no rage, just a calming sense of elated happiness shown through. The center of the all the pain and suffering she went through as a child came crashing down...eh up and about and exploded in a lovely red beam display had finally been erased forever. Everything was quiet, except for the quiet broken sob from her beloved. That seemed to have snapped her out of her trance. Why should he feel bad for what he had done? Why? Was it Justice's hand in this? Or was this his all on his own? These questions didn't matter to her. They never did. 

"Anders...I..." The normally quiet and meek mage champion of Kirkwall; this Andraste forsaken demon infested city with its discrimatining citizens spoke out in a gentle almost mute tone but it was loud enough for the blonde to hear. If she had ever used that tone, that meant she had something to say and it was very important. But what was said was, unexpected. Perhaps a little crazy. "I...I'm so glad you did that. A lovely display of fireworks." The man snapped his head up, staring at her wide eyed, needless to say everyone heard and was shocked she would even say that. Any normal person would condemn him, slander him and demanded that he'd be put to death. 

Maybe it was due to the fact that she as well cracked. The death of her sister and mother, her asshole of a little brother betraying her by becoming a Templar simply because he couldn't stand 'Being in big sister's shadow' anymore...Maybe that was what pushed the young woman overboard. But, she looked normal, fine. But her emotional and mental state changed. Now she was more quiet, almost mute in a way. Coloring the Champion Robe armor to black and violet, reqeusted of course. The hood, black as well. Yes, some thought it was weird but no one spoke of it to her. Only the others understood why and that was good enough for her. 

He tried to speak but she quietly shuhes him, nuzzling his face. ''Don't. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You...You did what you thought was right.'' Wiping away the tears from his eyes with her glove avoiding the spiked edges. "You're paitence with me...Isn't any wonder why you're not a saint?'' A small laugh came from her. "I'd make a horrible one, saints don't curse people out.'' She cracks a smirk. ''Or beat them to a pulp.'' At least that was enough to make him laugh despite the situation. She had a weird way of doing that. However, this little happy moment was ruined. More like ruined by a certain annoying Chantry lover. 

"No! You can't allow this abomination to live Hawke." Her eyes narrowed. "Put a damn sock in it Sebastian. What's done is done. You can't change that." This only made the prince more enraged. "You...You agreed to this!" The girl grins almost spreading across her face making it looked like it'll crack. ''Mhm. I was getting tired of being chased by your kind anyway." A arrow struck across her face leaving a bloody line. A paniced Anders jumped up to help but she shoves him back down onto the crate, glaring murder at the prince. "You stupid, stupid little prick. After all I did for your ass...This is how you repay me?" She shakes her head, laughing under her breath before summoning her spells. "You, and your fucking chantry can all burn for all I care! And if you ever threaten my lover again, I promise you Chantry boy, you WILL die!'' 

Readying his arrow again, this time aiming it at Anders. A sharp whistle, a cry of panic, along with one of rage. The others crying out in shock and fear. A crackling noise sounded off as a dull grey aura; a barrier was formed boucing off the arrow cindering it to ashes. "I warned you...I fucking warned you." She knew full well of his speed and accuracy, she fought along side him after all and knew she'd had to waste no time in attacking. Another came and she struck. Sending a fireball at him first as a distraction before rushing at him tackling him to the ground. Proceeding to beat the living crap out of him. Smacking the dagger out of his hand, she punches him over and over again. Her sister's face imprinted in her thoughts, her mothers...Carver...father...Her senses were covered in a bloody red color. All she saw were their faces. This man, this bastard caused this pain. Caused her family pain! Die...Die you son of a bitch! 

The sight before them was nothing short of horrifying. Their shy leader was beating the hell out of...It took both Aveline and Isabella to get the girl off of the now beaten and bloody Starkhaven prince who, was barely breathing. Beaten within a inch of his patheic life. He should be thankful. Using her mana to heal him, it was only fair after all. Glaring him, she points to the gates leaving the city. "Leave. Leave and never come back." He was about to retort when she added. "Oh, and please, do try and bring your little army. We'll all be long gone before then."

Once that little dstraction was done with, she smiles. "So! Let's go save the mages and get this damn war over with." Holding out a bloody gloved hand towards the blonde apostate. "And? Will you join us?" There were no words before placing his hand in hers. It was time to end it all. Everything.


End file.
